Se eu não mais te ver
by GrazielaL
Summary: Uma última carta. Talvez o único registro de um amor que não tem mais nenhuma chance... Sesshoumaru e Rin. One Shot


**Oi queridos! ^^**

**Mais uma one shot... gosto de escrevê-las, pq extravasam meus sentimentos, mesmo que não expressem exatamente aquilo que sinto na hora em que escrevo...**

**Algumas pequenas explicações sobre essa aqui: A one é basicamente uma carta, com dois pequenos trechos narrativo/descritivos no início e no final. Ah! é bastante melancólica...**

**A inspiração pra essa one veio há cerca de um mês e meio, e ela está praticamente pronta, desde então, mas eu não pretendia postá-la ainda. A minha fonte foi a música "Far Away" de Nickelback (amooo *.*), mais precisamente a frase "Stop breathing if I don't see you anymore", então, quem tiver a possibilidade de escutar a música antes, durante ou depois da leitura, pode ser interessante.**

**boa leitura!**

_ - Estória fictícia, com pessoas e eventos fictícios. Inu Yasha não me pertence, nem nenhum dos personagens abaixo citados, sendo todos obra e propriedade intelectual de Rumiko Takahashi - _**  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Se eu não mais te ver...**

**.  
**

Sentado naquela cadeira, suas mãos hesitavam pelas bordas do envelope. Aquela letra, aquele cheiro... Não esperava aquilo justo agora.

Afundou-se em sua poltrona e finalmente prendeu os dedos com firmeza na extremidade do papel, rasgando-o e revelando a carta, com a mesma caligrafia do envelope. Respirou fundo, tomando coragem para ler. Já era hora de encarar o passado de frente.

...

"_Sesshoumaru,_

_sei que talvez você nunca venha a ler isto, e eu não vou te culpar, caso queimes esta carta, pela simples menção do meu nome no remetente. Mas há algumas coisas que preciso te dizer, ou nunca mais terei paz._

_Há dois dias eu recebi o seu convite, Sesshoumaru. Devo admitir que nunca imaginei receber justamente isso de você: um convite de casamento. Não sei se devo me sentir honrada ou não com esse seu gesto, pois desconheço sua real intenção ao enviá-lo. Talvez queira mostrar que não tem ressentimentos, ou talvez esteja tentando me afrontar..._

_Sabe, quando eu li o seu nome, seguido do dela, alguma coisa em mim rompeu-se de vez, e, enfim, eu chorei, como não pensei que pudesse chorar, como eu ainda não havia me permitido. Aliás, é chorando que eu te escrevo essa carta, e tenho certeza de que você pode sentir o cheiro das minhas lágrimas no papel... Deve estar estranhando o fato de eu admitir a minha tristeza e frustração, não? A justificativa é bem simples, Sesshoumaru: eu não tenho mais você, pra que me serve a dignidade?_

_Foi a maldita dignidade, aliás , o meu orgulho e o meu medo, que me condenaram a essa situação, que me condenaram à eternidade sem você. Como eu fui tola! Você não pode ter noção do quanto eu me arrependo, Sesshoumaru... Eu me arrependo de tudo o que eu te disse, eu me arrependo de ter saído da sua casa daquele jeito, me arrependo de ter sumido da sua vida, sem dar maiores explicações, me arrependo de não ter aceitado aquele anel... Eu tive tanto medo! Me sentia tão jovem ainda, tão criança. Eu admito que fui covarde, e devo aceitar as conseqüências da minha covardia._

_Agora, seria o meu nome no lugar do dela, seria a minha felicidade, seria o meu casamento... E você seria meu, para sempre. Mas eu não posso mais mudar o que fiz, não é? Sei que não tenho nenhum direito de interferir na sua vida._

_Eu não vou pedir para que me dê outra chance, Sesshoumaru. Tampouco vou dizer qualquer coisa contra sua noiva. Quem sou eu para pedir que não se case?_

_Deve estar se perguntando porque eu escrevi esta carta, então. Eu escolhi escrever uma carta porque queria que você soubesse por mim, pela minha própria caligrafia, por algo no qual eu toquei. Eu quero lhe dizer que agradeço o seu convite, Sesshoumaru, mas não irei ao seu casamento._

_Acho que eu não suportaria vê-lo, e, sobretudo, não suportaria vê-lo casando. Dessa forma, eu sempre guardarei uma linda lembrança, e, talvez, uma esperança... Mesmo que essa esperança seja falsa._

_Só queria que você soubesse, caso eu nunca mais venha a vê-lo, que eu te amo. Te amo mais do que algum dia pensei amar alguém. Te amo como eu sei que jamais poderei amar outra pessoa, porque não amarei outra pessoa de nenhuma forma, Sesshoumaru, só você._

_Não pense que estou sendo pretensiosa, Sesshoumaru. Eu ainda sou a mesma Rin de sempre... Não espero que você cancele nada, não espero que mude seus planos. Apenas queria que você soubesse disso. Poder me olhar no espelho sem medo de me arrepender, por nunca ter dito que te amo._

_Eu continuo sozinha, querido, porque depois de você, não há homem nesse mundo que consiga me fazer esquecê-lo, nem sequer por um minuto. E eu sei que nunca haverá. Nossas vidas tomaram rumos tão diferentes! Madri é muito fria nesta época do ano, e quase sempre está chovendo, tenho muitas saudades de Tókio. Talvez isso tenha me deixado melancólica o bastante para escrever-lhe esta carta, para dizer tudo o que eu não tive coragem de dizer quando estava no Japão. Mas, embora minhas saudades de casa sejam grandes, pode ficar tranqüilo, pois eu não pretendo voltar. Nunca mais. As lembranças são muito mais dolorosas aí. Como se a dor fosse mais real, talvez... Mas isso não é mais problema seu, não é? Não quero fazê-lo sentir-se culpado._

_E, ainda que, por uma ajudinha do destino, nossos caminhos nunca mais se cruzem, amado, eu te amarei eternamente. E não importam quais sejam os motivos que me façam chorar, assim como os rios correm para o oceano, minhas lágrimas sempre correrão na sua direção. Porque, no fundo, eu sempre choro por você._

_Não importa quantos anos se passem, Sesshoumaru, enquanto eu viver, meu coração será seu. E, se eu nunca mais ver o seu rosto novamente – sim, pois tentarei ao máximo manter-me distante - , ainda assim terei cada traço seu gravado na minha memória, e sua imagem será a última coisa na minha mente, quando eu me for deste mundo._

_Se existe alguma coisa que eu possa te pedir - se é que eu tenho esse direito -, eu peço pra que você me esqueça. Esqueça que algum dia me conheceu. Faça isso, pois eu jamais conseguirei. Me esqueça e prometa que será absurdamente feliz, que será feliz por nós dois. É o que peço todos os dias, nas minhas orações._

_Eu me despeço, torcendo pra que tudo dê certo em sua vida, amado. Torço pra que ela o ame ainda mais do que eu te amo, porque você merece isso. Torço pra que, se algum dia lembrares de mim, seja com um pouco de carinho por alguém que fez parte da sua vida, e não com desprezo por quem te machucou._

_Pra sempre sua, mesmo que já não sejas meu,_

_Rin."_

...

No escuro daquela sala, dois olhos dourados permaneciam sobre a folha de papel, sem reação, juntando lágrimas que não seriam derramadas. Ele só fazia pensar no quanto o amor pode ser um sentimento traiçoeiro, levando as vidas por caminhos irreversíveis.

.

**Fim**

**.  
**

* * *

.

**Bom, eu fiquei bastante satisfeita com essa one, e acho que ela é auto-explicativa. Lembrem-se que, por ser uma carta, e escrita por uma pessoa que estava emocionada, é compreensível que a estrutura seja um pouco repetitiva, subjetiva, e levemente confusa.  
**

**Espero os reviews (especialmente o da Pammy!), pois é a única recompensa que eu tenho pelas coisas que escrevo.**

**Amo vocês.**


End file.
